


Another Flynn

by Glitchy_Frills



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, FlynnSiblings, Samantha Flynn, Samsepticeye, SepticeyeSam, Shawn Flynn - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_Frills/pseuds/Glitchy_Frills
Summary: One Flynn is never enough.Samantha Flynn is Shawn Flynn's younger sister. Her dream is to one day write for Bendy cartoons.When the opportunity of an internship comes along she sees it as not only a chance at working towards her dreams but also a chance to spend more time with her older brother.(A Bendy and The Ink Machine AU, another installment to the Please, Take It series.)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Trigger Warning~  
> Hints at family drama and mentions of alcoholism.

“Don’t be nervous. It’s going to be fine!” 

Samantha did her best to refrain from rolling her eyes at her aunt's ‘encouraging’ words. She knew she was just trying to reassure her but she just wanted to feel anxious and nervous now so when she went in for her interview she’d felt everything and could focus on the task at hand. 

Her uncle came into the small kitchen, chuckling in a deep voice that reminded her of her fathers. “Of course everything is going to be fine!” He echoed his wife’s words. “Sam is one hell of a writer. That Drew fellow be an idiot to pass on her.” He took a seat next to Samantha at the table and picked up the newspaper. 

It was a routine that Samantha could imagine clearly in her mind. Every morning they all get up and get ready for the day. But before anyone left the house they’d all sit in the kitchen and have breakfast that was prepared by her aunt Riona.

“Uncle Cillian! Please don’t jinx this for me,” she knocked her knuckles against the table. “ It’s only an internship. I doubt I’d be writing anything.”

“Nonsense! This is just one step towards your dream. Just watch and see.” Her aunt announced as she placed a plate of eggs, potatoes, and toast in front of her. She watched as her aunt Riona elegantly made her way back to the stove to retrieve her uncle Cillian’s breakfast as well as her own. It was like she was dancing and twirling through the tiny kitchen and to her chair next to her uncle. She reached over and squeezed his hand that was holding the paper he was reading. When she did that he folded the paper down and blew a kiss her way. She smiled and wink at him before tucking into her breakfast. 

“Hurry up and eat, Sam. Your brother said that he’d wait for you at the studio entrance,” she smiled as she took a bite of toast. 

“Shawn called?” Samantha perked up at the mention of her brother. She didn’t get to see him that often. The two had been sent to America together after their father drank himself to death leaving them without family or guardians. When they had arrived stateside Shawn was just of legal age but didn’t have a job yet. Which meant he could be the one to hold responsibility for his little sister. Thankfully their father had a brother living in New York that they could stay with when they arrived in America. Shawn had managed to land a job at Joey Drew Studios in the toy department a month later. Shawn had always been an amazing artist and to see him demoted to a mere toy maker was sad at first but he enjoyed his job; or so he told her every time she asked if he was happy at Heavenly Toys. She could see that he was not only trying to convince her but himself when he said he was happy. She never pushed him into telling her the truth about his feelings. If he wanted to tell her she felt he would eventually. 

Applying for the internship at Joey Drew Studios wouldn’t just help her in maybe one day achieving her goal of being an actual writer for cartoons but it seemed to be an opportunity to see more of her brother. 

“No sweetie, he came by yesterday,” she said meekly as she took a sip of her coffee. 

Uncle Cillian quickly closed the paper, “He came here?”

Her uncle wasn’t Shawn’s biggest fan. A while after acquiring the job at the studio he moved out. After some time of working at the studio Shawn started showing similarities to their father. Their uncle and aunt loved them both equally but they couldn’t stand some of the choices Shawn made. Drinking being the main one. Samantha didn’t like it either. She had memories of how alcohol affected their home life before coming to America. Every time she asked him why he did it his answer was always the same, ‘You’d understand if you had a boss like mine.’ 

She knew it was an excuse and a lame one at that. Samantha could always tell when Shawn was lying but never questioned it. Shawn knew deep down that his drinking upset her and even though he’d always promised to never be like their father he still continued to drink. Samantha hoped that his fate would be different then their father. 

“Yes but only to give me information to pass along to Sam. He didn’t stay long.”

Samantha asked, "When did he come by that I wasn’t aware?”

“You were out getting supplies for today, sweetie.”

Samantha sighed. Had she waited to go get new pens and notebooks she might have seen her brother. She thought about the last time she had spent any time with him. She had convinced her aunt and uncle to let her go over to his loft on the other side of town. Samantha just wanted to spend time with him but Riona and Cillian were extremely over protective. If they weren’t around they usually didn’t allow it. She had talked them into it just like she talked them into allowing her to apply for this internship. The fact that it was something she truly wanted to do as a career in the future had convinced them.

“Oh.” Samantha took a small bite of toast before pushing her plate away. “I’m not that hungry.” 

Her aunt nodded.

“You sure, Sam? You might have a long day ahead of you. Gotta have something in you to keep your strength up.”

“I’ll be fine, Uncle Cillian.” She smiled at him. “I’m just gonna grab my stuff and I’ll be heading to the studio. Don’t wanna keep Shawn waiting out there too long. It’s supposed to be a hot day.” 

Her uncle didn’t say anything. He just unfolded the newspaper and continued to read, or so she assumed. She hurried to her room to gather her messenger bag that held her brand new pens and notebooks. The things that had caused her to miss seeing her brother. 

There was a light knock on the door as she was slipping the bag over her head. 

“Come in,” she called out, adjusting the strap to sit comfortably on her shoulder. 

It was her Aunt Riona. “Just making sure you are okay, sweetie.” She stepped inside and closed the door carefully behind her. She didn’t leave the door until Sam acknowledged her fully. Samantha appreciated that her aunt and uncle respected her space and privacy. They were overprotective but there were boundaries that they kept. 

She turned to face her aunt and sighed, “Why doesn’t Uncle Cillian like Shawn?”

The question should have been shocking but it wasn’t. Her Aunt Riona knew that it was coming. “It’s not that he doesn’t like him, Sam,” she stepped further into her room and stood by the bed. “It’s just Shawn has taken a path that we weren’t expecting. We just want better for you and he thinks keeping Shawn at a distance is a way to achieve that.”

Samantha couldn’t keep her eyes from rolling this time as she walked past her Aunt to her vanity to touch up her braid. It was the same line over and over. She'd accept it if it wasn't so vain. They always spoke of Shawn taking a path or choosing a way of living but they never went into detail and it frustrated her that they seemed to be keeping something from her. Once she had tried to push the conversation further but her Uncle Cillian had put a stop to it. It was the only time she had ever seen her uncle furious at her. It had reminded her of how her father would yell at Shawn so she never did it again. 

She could see her aunt looking at her through the mirror of the small vanity they had gotten for her when she turned sixteen. The vanity looked to be an antique. The glass looked to be old but she could still see her reflection. The frame holding the glass had small detailed flowers carved into the wood. She turned and leaned carefully on the vanity with her arms crossed, “Whatever path he’s taken doesn’t change that he’s my brother and that I miss him.” Tears were stinging behind her eyes threatening to fall. 

Her aunt walked over to Samantha, wrapping her arms around her holding her tight. “I know, Sam. I know how much you miss him. But hopefully this opportunity will work out and you’ll find yourself getting to spend a little more time with him.”

Aunt Riona and her positive thinking. She was so optimistic that it made Samantha laugh at times but at this moment she was thankful. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to settle after hearing her words. 

After hugging her aunt back they pulled apart and her aunt adjusted her dress a bit and stepped back to look at Samantha. 

The looks she was giving her had her worrying that maybe the outfit she’d chosen wasn’t right. “What is it? Is this too much?”

“Oh no, dear,” he aunt laughed. Placing her hands on Samantha’s shoulders she squeezed and said, “You just look so grown up. It’s hard to believe that you're not my little Sammy anymore.” 

Samantha took one of her aunts hands off her shoulder and held it tight. “I will always be your little Sammy, Aunt Riona.” She had to look up at the ceiling for a moment to fight back the tears. “Thank you for all you’ve done for me. You and Uncle Cillian have been great and supportive of my writing. I only hope I can do you proud.”

“We are already proud of you, Sam.”

They stood in silence until Uncle Cillian called from the other room, “Better get a move on, Sam! Don’t wanna miss your bus!”

“Oh shoot!” Sam cried as she took one last look in the mirror before heading for the door. 

“Sam wait!” Her aunt called out. 

Samantha hesitated at the apartment door and looked behind her. Her aunt was approaching her with a hat in her hands. “Don’t you wanna wear your hat?”

Samantha looked carefully at the hat in her Aunt Riona’s hands. It was the hat Shawn had bought for her before they left Ireland. She remembered him pulling the flat cap out of his bag as they were boarding the ship that would be taking them to their new home. He had placed the hat on her head but it was too big for her at the time. Once in a while she’d put it on and reminisce in the memory but she rarely wore it out of the house. 

She made a face and was about to reject the idea but her aunt stopped her. 

“For good luck?” 

Her heart skipped. That was exactly what Shawn had said to her when she asked why he had bought her the hat. 

‘ _For good luck_ ,’ he had said with a giant smile on his face. Doing his best to show no fear or worry about the trip into the unknown they were about to take. ‘ _Gotta have a piece of the motherland with ya_.’ He winked at her as he adjusted his own similar hat that rested on his head. 

Samantha reached out and took the hat. There was a small mirror by the door that her Uncle Cillian used to do one final check before heading out the door to the bank. She placed the hat on her head and adjusted it to where it sat comfortably on her head. Unlike the day she received it it fit perfectly now. Fixing her bangs under the hat to her liking she turned to face her Aunt and Uncle. 

“Looking like a true Flynn,” he uncle smiled. “Now let’s get going before we are both late. He kissed his wife sweetly good bye and they both headed out the door as she waved. 

“Good luck, Sam!”


	2. Chapter 2

Heading down the steps of the apartment building Samantha’s Uncle Cillian gave her a last few words of encouragement, “You are going to do great, Sam. You are a wonderful person and writer. They are going to love you.” 

Samantha nodded and smiled as her Uncle continued to chat as they exited the apartment building. At the bottom of the building's front stoop her uncle handed her a few dollars as well as some change for the bus. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to call your Aunt at the deli or myself at the bank.”

She nodded and smiled as she accepted the money. “Thank you, Uncle Cillian, but Shawn will be at the studio. I’m sure if I need anything he’ll be able to help me out.”

“Ah yes, Shawn, of course. Nonetheless, if you need us we are just a phone call away.”

There was that dismissive nature towards Shawn again. “Yes, Uncle Cillian. I'll call if I need anything.“

“Good girl,” he pulled her in for a hug goodbye. “Get going, don't wanna miss your bus.”

She nodded and waved goodbye as she headed for the bus stop in the opposite direction. It wasn’t even 9 in the morning and the day was warmer than it should be. She was grateful that her aunt had talked her into wearing the hat. It helped keep the morning sun out of her eyes as she walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop. 

From behind her she heard rushed steps coming after her. Looking back she saw the boy from her building running at top speed to catch up to her. 

“SAM!” He shouted. “SAM, WAIT UP!”

She laughed as she yelled back, “Slow down, Tim! I’m waiting!”

Tie lived in an apartment on the floor above theirs. She’d gotten to know him walking to and from school during the year. He was really nice but kinda goofy. 

He continued to run up to her despite her telling him that she'd wait for him to catch up. Finally reaching her side Tim leaned forward, holding on to his knees as he caught his breath. 

“I told you I’d wait for you. You didn’t have to run so fast,” she laughed.

He took a few moments and finally managed to catch his breath.

“Where are you off to so early,” he asked.

“Joey Drew Studios. I have an interview for an internship in the writing department.” She answered him as she began walking with him following beside her. 

He whistled, “Wow really? That’s the place that makes those great Bendy and Boris cartoons, huh?”

“Yup! What about you?” She asked. “It’s summer vacation. I’m surprised you're not sleeping the day away.”

“I wish!” Tim chuckled, “My dad got me a job as a paperboy. I officially start tomorrow but gotta go to the paper office to get things in order and introduce myself.”

“Wow!” Samantha exclaimed. “A summer job. If things go well with my interview we will both have busy summers.”

They came up to the bus stop; Samantha could see the bus coming. “Well my bus will be here in a bit,” she said, pulling out her money for the bus fare. “Wish me luck?” She smiled as Tim walked backwards down the sidewalk. 

“You don’t need it!” He shouted almost bumping into a tall man walking the right way. “But I’ll cross my fingers for you! See ya later, Sam!”

“Bye, Tim!” 

The bus pulled up and she got on and took a seat. The trip wasn’t long. She could have walked but she didn’t want to arrive at the studio a sweaty mess. The bus wouldn’t drop her off in front of the studio but it was close enough. She would only have to walk a few blocks. She looked out the window as the bus made its way down the busy streets. Shops were opening for the day. Men and women made their ways to work or were off to do whatever their day entailed. She even saw a few kids from her school as they drove by the school she attended. She had thought about attending summer school but the writing course she wanted was already full by the time she had made a decision. Thankfully things worked out in her favor. 

The bus soon approached the street of Joey Drew Studios. She got her things together to get off the bus. Thanking the driver for a nice ride she stepped off the bus and onto the sidewalk. It was getting hotter. 

“Better hurry. Shawn does not do well in the heat.” She laughed to herself as memories of their first summer in America filled her head as she walked in the direction of the studio. He complained and was in complete disbelief that anyone could stand the heat as well as the humidity. As soon as he was able he bought fans to help cool any space he found himself in that didn’t already have one. 

It didn’t take long for her to get to the studio. From where she was she could see the marquee that read ‘JOEY DREW STUDIOS’ in giant theatrical letters. Below the marquee she could make out a tall lanky young man wearing a similar hat to hers with green bangs coming out from underneath. She began to run towards him not caring about getting sweaty anymore. 

“Shawn!” She called out his name. “Shawn!”

He looked in the direction of the voice calling his name. Seeing who was calling out to him a smile so wide was plastered on his face as he yelled back, “Sammy!”

He opened his arms wide and awaited for impact. 

Samantha picked up speed holding on tight to her bag with one hand and holding her hat in place with the other. 

“SHAWN!” She cried out as she collided into her brother. His arms wrapping tight around her in a hug. 

“I've missed you so much!” Her words were muffled as she buried her face into his shirt trying her best not to cry but failing. 

“I've missed you too kid.” Shawn rubbed her back trying to calm her. “Hey, hey, shh… calm down and breath.” He struggled but managed to pull her off of him to see her face. He wiped at her eyes, “No tears today, Sammy. Don’t wanna look like a mess for your interview.”

She shook her head no while wiping at the stray tears he had missed. 

“Alright then. Big smile?”

She laughed and gave him the biggest smile she could. 

“There she is. Okay,” he began as he adjusted her hat that had been almost knocked off during their hug. “Who are you meeting with this morning?”

Sam cleared her throat and reached into her bag to retrieve the paper that had all her meeting information. “A Mrs. Shirley Lankford,” she read outloud. 

“The assistant to the director of the writing department. Okay, let's get going. We’ll check you in at the main desk and get you all set up.” He extended his arm out to her to take.

She nodded and took Shawn’s arm and the two of them walked into the building together. The studio lobby had people walking in every direction. Shawn noticed her gawking at the commotion going on around her. 

“Gotta watch where you stand otherwise you get swept away. Come on, the reception desk is this way.” 

Holding on tight to his arm they walked over to a desk where a woman sat answering phones behind stacks of papers and packages. 

“One moment,” she said as she held up a finger as she finished up a call she was on. After hanging up the phone she turned to them and politely asked, “How can I help you this morning, Shawn.”

“Good morning, Barbara. I don't need the help this morning shockingly,” he laughed playfully. “My sister, Samantha does.”

Around people she knew Samantha was lively and bubbly. When she met new people she tended to be more on the shy and timid side. 

She meekly waved as Shawn introduced her. 

“You never mentioned a sister!” Barbara stood up from her chair to get a better look over the desk and papers. “Shawn, she is adorable. I can see the family resemblance,” she pointed back and forth from Shawn to Samantha and laughed happily. 

Shawn shrugged his shoulders and laughed along with Barbara. “I could have sworn I mentioned it, oh well. Samantha here has an interview with Mrs. Lankford in the writing department.” 

She looked in Samantha’s direction, “You here for the internship spot?

Samantha nodded politely. 

“Alright then,” she sat back down in her chair and searched her desk for something. Finding what she needed she let out a cheer, “Ah-ha! Here it is. Yes, you are the last one to check in but right on time.” She winked and handed Samantha a clipboard, “Now follow that hallway and take the first flight of stairs to the second floor. There’ll be a sign that reads “Writing Department”, there'll be a few others in chairs in the hallway just take a seat and Mrs. Lankford will call your name when she’s ready for you.”

She nodded again, letting her know that she understood. 

“Don’t worry, I'll walk up with ya. I head that way to get to Heavenly Toys.”

Samantha felt better knowing she wouldn’t be going off on her own. She smiled at her brother in thanks, holding tight to the clipboard. 

“Good luck, hun. Have a good day, Shawn.”

“You too, Barbara.” He waved before he placed his hand on Samantha’s shoulder and directed her towards where they were heading.

The hallway they entered seemed less busy. Not as many people were roaming it. Knowing her brother would keep her from walking in the wrong direction, tripping or falling she looked over the sheet on the clipboard. 

“Need a pen?” Shawn asked.

Without missing a moment, as if she had rehearsed it she pulled a pen from her bag and smiled up at him. 

“Of course you don't,” he laughed. “You never did go anywhere without a pen or a notebook.” 

She laughed along with him as she pulled out a brand new notebook.

“There it is.” He smiled at her and they continued down the hall.

Going up the stairs she told Shawn, “Uncle Cillian and Aunt Riona send their hellos.”

She didn’t have to be looking at him to know that he was rolling his eyes. “Sure they do,” he sighed. 

She shoved him lightly, aware that they were on pretty narrow wooden steps. “Come on, Shawn. Don’t be like that.”

He didn’t want to fight or argue with her, “Okay, your right. Please send them hellos back for me.”

“Or you could tell them yourself and come home with me later,” she suggested making her voice sound as sugary sweet in hopes that would help convince him to do it. 

“Sammy, I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Why not?” She pouted. 

“Reasons,” he said shortly as they arrived at the second floor. 

Not far from the landing was a sign over a large doorway that read “Writing Department”. Her heart began to race and her mouth went dry. 

Shawn could feel her freaking out. He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, “You got this little sister.” He let go of her and a smile was on her face. “I've got to get to my office. Once your interview is over head over to Heavenly Toys. It’s not far from here just a few hallways over and up a few flights.”

Samantha looked at him confused and unsure. He chuckled and pulled down on her hat. “Don't worry, ask someone around and they will help you get there. Now go in there and show them what we Flynn's are made of.”

Before leaving he hugged her one more time and headed to Heavenly Toys. Samantha watched as her brother walked away. As soon as he was out of her sight she took on a deep breath and walked to an empty chair in the hallways of the Writing Department. The sound of pen marking against paper was all she heard. Placing her bag beside her chair she too began to fill out the form she was given. 

One by one each person was called into a side office. With each name that was called the area grew quieter. She watched as the other applicants passed her with bright confident smiles. She considered leaving. There was no way she’d get the internship. Doubt was flooding her mind that she almost missed her name being called. 

“Samantha?”

She stood up quickly grabbing her bag causing it to almost knock over the chair next to her. 

“That’s me,” she raised her hand and looked around. Of course it was her there was no one else left. The woman she assumed was Mrs. Lankford hid her laugh as if she were clearing her throat. 

“Very good, follow me.” She turned on her heels making her full skirt flutter around her. 

Samantha did as she was told and hurried to follow her. 

Mrs. Lankford motioned for her to take a seat in one of the empty chairs in front of her desk. But instead of sitting behind the desk Mrs. Lankford sat in the chair beside her. 

“Do you have your short story for me?” Mrs. Lankford’s voice was overly cheery. She imagined that she and her Aunt Riona might be good friends if ever were they to meet. 

Samantha nodded as she quickly pulled out the short story she wrote they had asked for applicants to write. “Here you go, ma’am.” She carefully handed it over to her as well as the clipboard with her information sheet. 

Mrs. Lankford looked over it carefully and cocked her head to the side while glancing up at her with an amused smile. “Flynn?” 

Samantha nodded; unsure of the right way to respond to her last name sounding like a question. 

“Any relation to Shawn Flynn?” 

Her mind started to race with troubling questions. Was her being related to Shawn going to be a problem. Should she lie? What if she did and they found out? 

“Samantha?” Mrs. Lankford snapped her fingers being her out of thoughts. 

“Yes.” She nodded her head rapidly. “He’s my older brother.” She began to fidget with the pen in her hand. “Is that a problem?” Her voice got quieter with fear of the answer she might receive. 

Mrs. Lankford laughed, “Oh huh, no. Not at all.” She waved her hand dismissively as she stood to put the clipboard away with the others stacked on her desk. “Just fact checking. We have a few employees with the same last names that have no relation.”

A nervous laugh was all Samantha could muster to do to respond. By the way Mrs. Lankford continued on that she figured she hadn’t really paid much attention. 

“Quite the talent your brother has.” She sounded surprised. “And by the looks of this,” she waved the paper that had her story written on it, “you have quite a bit of talent yourself.” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Lankford,” Samantha said politely with a smile. 

She always felt a rush of giddiness when someone gave her a compliment. She had a love for writing and it was nice to know that it was something she had talent in doing. 

Mrs. Lankford went over her form and story. Samantha answered her questions as best as she could. It wasn’t long before Mrs. Lankford stood and extended her hand for Samantha to shake. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Samantha Flynn. We’ll let you know by the end of the day if you’ve been given the internship position.” 

Samantha shook her hand and smiled, “Thank you so much for this opportunity. If anything this has been a wonderful experience.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Mrs. Lankford escorted Samantha back to where she had been seated earlier with the others and said her final goodbye. 

With the door closing behind her the room before her seemed bigger than it had when she was sitting in it. She walked past the empty chairs and back to the hallways where she had seen her brother last. She headed in the direction he did and hoped that she’d be able to find her way. 

From the outside Joey Drew Studios looked like a regular movie house. Her Uncle and Aunt had taken her to see a few pictures at the movie house not far from their apartment building. But this wasn’t nothing like that. Joey Drew Studios was like a labyrinth of hallways and stairs. Mesmerized but the different directions she could possibly go in she didn’t notice how lost she had gotten herself. Passing an elevator was the sign that she needed to ask someone for directions. 

Samantha wondered a bit more aimlessly looking for any type of sign that would lead her to Heavenly Toys. She was turning a corner when someone collided into her pushing her to the ground. A package landed beside her and the person that had knocked her down scrambled to retrieve it and stand back up. 

“Oh geez, I’m so sorry!” They said in a panic. “Here let me help you.” They placed the package under their arm and held out their free hand to help her up. 

“It’s okay,” she said as she took their hand and stood up carefully. “Are you alright?”

The person in front of her nodded as they let go of her hand. “I’m fine! I need to watch where I’m going,” they laughed. 

Samantha laughed along. “My name is Samantha but people tend to call me Sam.” She waved as she introduced herself. 

“I’m Miles!” They said loudly and blushed at the volume of their voice. Miles tipped and adjusted their hat to hopefully distract her from the blush forming on their face. 

“Nice to meet you, Miles. I like your hat.” She pointed to theirs and then to hers and giggled. 

The blush on their face was unmistakable now but they laughed it off, “It’s nice to meet you too Samantha.” They took a moment to look at her properly and asked, “Are you new around here? You look kinda familiar but not really.”

Samantha nodded, “Kinda. I just had my interview with Mrs. Lankford at the Writing Department for the internship spot. On the looking familiar thing I’m not sure why I would unless you know my brother. He works in Heavenly Toys.”

They looked at her stunned. 

“Uh, Miles…,” she waved her hand in front of them. “Are you okay?”

“A-are you Mr. Flynn’s sister?” 

“Yes,” she answered slowly. Unsure again if saying so was going to be a good or bad thing. 

There was a silence between them that broke when Miles hopped in excitement almost dropping the package they were holding in their arms again. Samantha took a step back and watched as Miles tried to compose themselves. 

“Oh geez, I’m sorry,” they cleared their throat as they adjusted the package in their arms. “It’s just… wow another Flynn! Your brother is one of the nicest people in the studio. He lets me hang out in his office sometimes when I don’t have much to do or I’ve finished my deliveries for the day.” 

“Wow, that’s really nice of him. Uh, deliveries?”

“Yeah, I’m one of the gofers for the studio.” They pointed towards the package. “Which I shouldn’t probably get going and do,” they laughed. They were about to walk off when Samantha stopped them. 

“Wait do you mind making one delivery before that one?”

Miles looked at her confused. She laughed and continued, “Do you mind taking me to my brother's office. I don’t know how to get there.” 

Miles laughed and motioned for her to follow him, “Of course! You’re actually not that far from there.” 

Together they walked towards Shawn’s office. Samantha listened to Miles continue on about how they admired her brother and recalled a few mishaps and adventures they had. 

The two arrived at Heavenly Toys and Miles directed her up the steps and down the hall. “Mr. Flynn most of the time has his door open unless he’s crunched for time and needs to focus. It’s not hard to find his office.” 

“Thank you very much for your help, Miles. It was a pleasure to meet you.” 

“It was no problem. Maybe when I finish up with this I’ll head back here to make sure you found Mr. Flynn. It’s my last delivery I think.”

She could only smile and nod at their suggestion. 

“Alright then, hopefully I’ll see you later. If not, it was very nice to meet you and I hope you get the internship. It’d be nice to become better friends.” 

“I’d like that. See ya, Miles.” She waved as she turned on her heels to head to the stairs that would lead her to the Heavenly Toy’s office area and her brother. 

“See ya, Samantha!” Miles waved even though she wouldn’t see it and went to make their delivery. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⚠️Trigger Warning⚠️ Mentions of alcohol and family drama.)

Eyes wide Samantha walked up the steps leading to the office area of Heavenly Toys. Miles had left her to hopefully make their last delivery. She found the gofer endearing and wanted to get to know them better and become friends. If she got the internship knowing someone other than her brother would make working at Joey Drew Studios better.

At the top of the stairs she met someone making their way down. "Excuse me," she said softly.

The person walking down looked up at her with a smile, "Yes, how can I help you?"

Samantha nodded, "Do you know where I can find Shawn Flynn's office."

They politely responded yes and gave her clear and simple directions on how to get to her brother's office. After thanking them for their help she waved and headed in the direction of Shawn's office. It didn't take her long to find the right door. Shawn's office door was open slightly and she could hear him mumbling to himself. Samantha knew that she should have knocked before going in but she wanted to hear what he was saying.  
When Shawn still lived at their Aunt and Uncle he would sit at the kitchen table and draw. He would have pens and pencils sprawled out all over the table and crumpled up rejected attempts at his feet. He tended to fixate on the task before him and drown out any outside noise with his inner voice commenting and critiquing his work.

Samantha carefully pushed the door open as quietly as she could. Hoping that to this day that Shawn still blocked out any subtle sound around him. Aunt Riona would laugh every time she would walk into the kitchen and begin working on supper by placing a heavy pan on the stove making a loud banging sound making Shawn jump out of his chair and let out a shriek. Doing her best to muffle her laughter she stepped inside his office and saw him sitting at a desk towards the back of the room facing towards the wall. Stealthily she crept her way towards him listening carefully to what he was mumbling under his breath.

"I don't be seein' what the big deal is," Shawn mumbled. His accent was more noticeable. Samantha knew that as a sign that he was annoyed or frustrated about something. After fights and shouting matches with their uncle his accent would come out and be thick.

She decided it was best to make herself known, "Shawn?"

They might as well have been in Aunt Riona's kitchen with crashing pots and pans with how he reacted. Shawn jumped out of his chair dropping his inky paint brush on the floor while thick sheets of paper flew into the air. Samantha couldn't help her laughter and almost fell to her knees she was laughing so hard. Once Shawn got over the fright he just experienced he stared at his younger sister laughing so much that she began gasping for air.

"Samantha Flynn!" He scolded. "It's called knockin' ya lil' sneak!"

Samantha did her best to stop laughing but him scolding her by using her name just made it funnier. Sure Samantha saw him as an authority figure. He was the one that practically raised her after their mother died and their father turned to the bottle for solace. But Shawn never tried to be her father. He always reminded her that they were siblings and that the respect of a father was something he didn't deserve. She always argued that he did but he wouldn't hear of it.  
Once she caught her breath and regained some composure she walked carefully avoiding the paper and ink on the floor to help her brother up. Apologetically she said as she gave him her hand to take, "I'm sorry, big brother. I didn't mean to scare you."

Standing up right and dusting off his pants he looked at her unconvinced of her true intentions. "Sure ya, didn't."

"Seriously, Shawn, I'm really sorry." Her lip slightly pouted.

He could never remain upset with her. Especially when she gave him the lip. It's how she talked him into cookies and sweets before dinner or extra stories before bed. It's also how she talked him into painting pictures to the stories she made up on her bedroom walls. Their father had gotten angry about it but she never knew that. He did everything in his ability to protect her from him. She knew he wasn't the best father but she didn't need to know that he was a monster.

Coming back to the present and leaving the memories to fade he looked at his younger sister and her pouting lip and couldn't keep a straight stern face. Tapping her nose playfully he made her giggle as he said, "Alright then, all is forgiven."

She bounced on the balls of her feet and smiled at him cheerfully. But stopped as he raised a finger at her. Her smile faltered a little.

"But ya gotta help me clean up this mess ya caused."

Samantha nodded meekly and quickly began to gather all the papers that covered the office floor. Shawn took on the task of attempting to clean up the ink. Collecting his fallen brush off the floor he saw that the bristles might have held more ink then he suspected.

"Gonna need more than scraps of paper to clean this up."

Samantha looked up from the papers in her hands and apologized again, "I'm really sorry. I can go look for a mop or something."

Shawn shook his head, "No, you'll just end up turned around. The janitorial closet is on a different floor but it's probably locked. Gotta find Wally first."

"Wally?"

He sighed, "Wally is the studio janitor and handyman. Nice guy. Kinda scatterbrained but he's been working here a LONG time so we cut the guy some slack."

Samantha nodded that she understood and watched as Shawn placed a few scraps of paper over the puddle of ink.  
"You can stay here if you want while I go search for Wally."

"Can't I go with you?" She asked.

Thinking it over Shawn saw no problem with her joining him in his search for Wally. He thought it would be good for her to see more of the studio. "Sure. While we are walking around the studio pay attention. You might be working here soon and will need to know your way around," he winked.

Samantha finished picking up the scattered paper and placed them neatly on his desk. She checked her hands for ink then adjusted her dress and hat before heading towards the door where Shawn was waiting.

"Do you always take this long to leave a room," he teased.

She stuck out her tongue at him and teased right back, "You are one to talk." She pointed at her brother's outfit and disheveled hair. "No one has to ask where you work or perhaps they do. With all the ink on your face they might think you work at a newspaper office instead of a toy department," she giggled as Shawn closed the door behind him.

"Just you wait once you start working here you'll be covered in ink too."

She sighed and the smile she had flattered a little. "I really hope I get the internship, Shawn."

Shawn opened his arms and wrapped her in a tight hug. Samantha didn't hesitate despite her comments earlier of him being covered in ink. She let her older brother hug her tight.

"You are an amazing writer, Sammy. Even if this opportunity doesn't go how you plan it there is going to be another open door for you to walk through. I just know it."

Into his shirt she said muffled, "But you won't be there."

Shawn reluctantly let her go and crossed his arms over his chest, "Samantha Willa Flynn, did you apply for the internship because of me?"

Samantha flinched at the sound of Shawn using her full name. It triggered flash memories of him using it to call for her after finding out she hadn't finished an assignment or had been caught writing stories instead of listening to the teacher during lessons. She couldn't look him in the eye at that moment. She loved to write and writing storylines for cartoons was a dream but being in the same building with her brother was an even bigger dream. Looking back at him with his arms still crossed waiting on her answer. She opened her mouth but closed it quickly.

"Samantha, you can't base your life decisions on other people," he sighed and paused to look her directly in the eye and pointed at himself. "Especially me."

Samantha fidgeted where she stood. Reaching for the pen in her pocket and began to remove and replace the pen cap. In a soft voice she said, "I miss you."  
She didn't see him close the space between them but she felt his arms around her again. Samantha didn't want to cry but it was proving difficult; she could feel the tears behind her eyes threatening to fall.

Shawn rubbed her back as he told her, "I miss you too Samantha." They stood in the hallway allowing Samantha time to compose herself.  
Without letting her go completely he pushed her away from her just enough to see her face. "Sammy, I know things have been different since we moved stateside and I got this job and moved out..."

"Why did you move out?" Samantha interrupted. "I know you and Uncle Cillian don't see eye to eye but he's not like dad, you could have talked things out."

"Sam..."

"Don't Sam me. No one gives me a straight answer. You, Uncle Cillian, and Aunt Riona can't look me in the eye and tell me why you have separated yourself from me." She backed away from him till her back hit the wall behind her.

Shawn looked at his younger sister. Frustration on her face and hurt in her eyes. He knew that he shouldn't keep lying to her but he didn't know how to tell her the truth.

"I know you want answers. I just don't know how to give them to you right now. Can you accept that?"

Could she? She looked her brother in the eye. The one who helped raise and protected her. The one who defended her from schoolyard bullies who teased her about her freckles. The one who told her that her dreams of writing were ones she could make come true by working hard and believing in herself. If he was keeping something from her it must be for a good reason. She didn't like hiding things from him and she could tell by the strained look he was giving her he didn't like keeping something from her either.

Without saying a word she held out her hand for Shawn to take. He didn't hesitate in taking her hand in his. "I can accept it. You'll tell me when the time comes," she told him with a smile.

Shawn hadn't noticed but he had been holding his breath. Releasing it and breathing in deep he smiled at his little sister, "Thank you, Sammy. I love you."

"I love you, too, Shawn." She began to swing their arms and walked down the hall pulling her brother to follow her. "Come on before the ink stains the floor. What was the name of the man we are looking for again?"

Reaching her side he released her hand and placed an arm over her shoulder so he could guide her as they walked. "His name is Wally. Once we find him and get the office cleaned up we'll go have a bite to eat and I'll walk you home."

She wanted to tell him that he should stay for dinner but she didn't want to start an argument. She knew that he'd pull out an excuse and it would frustrate her and it would end up being a repeat of the same conversation they just had. She just needed to wait and have patience. Soon he'd tell her everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Trigger Warning⚠: mentions of death, alcohol, and abuse. Please skip or read with caution. You mental wellbeing is important.

While walking down the halls in search of Wally Shawn took the opportunity to give Samantha a tour of the place she might be working in. He pointed out the main hall and stairways that would help her get around the studio faster and advised her to never use the lift.

“You are acting like I already have the internship,” Samantha laughed.

“They would be stupid not to pick you, Sammy. You are a great writer.”

“Wow,” she sighed. “You sound like Aunt Riona and Uncle Cillian.”

Shawn stopped in his tracks. Samantha didn’t notice until she was ahead of him and saw that he was no longer walking beside her. She turned back to see him frozen where he stood with a look of shock on his face. She hurried back to him and waved her hand in front of his face.

“Hello? Shawn? You in there?”

She looked around to see what might have put him in this state but they were alone in the open hallway.

“Shawn, come on,” she snapped her fingers in front of his face. “This isn’t funny.” Samantha was about to grab hold of his shoulders when he quickly raised his hands and shouted “BOO” in her face.

She jumped back with a squeal and he bent over in laughter as she tried to calm her heart from the scare.

“Shawn Flynn! That was not at all funny! I thought something was wrong with you!”

Shawn held onto his sides as he tried to stop himself from laughing. Samantha was unamused as watched her brother laugh as her heart calmed down from the scare.

“Why did you do that?” She asked.

Gasping for air he coughed as he answered, “You shocked me by comparing me to our Aunt and Uncle.”

“Oh Shawn!” She huffed as she turned on her heels and walked down the hallway. Even though she had no idea where she was going she didn’t care. He should know better than to scare her like that. Seeing him in that state brought memories of their father sitting at the kitchen table staring at nothing after hours of drinking.

That’s how she found him that morning before school. She rushed into Shawn’s room in a panic because he wasn’t moving. Shawn told her sternly to stay in his room until he came for her and she had done what she was told. It had taken longer than she expected for him to come back and get her. His face was unreadable and he told her that everything was fine. He grabbed his book bag from the chair he had in his room and together they went through the now empty kitchen and headed for school. What she didn’t know was that Shawn had managed to carry their father to his room until he could get back to their home. When school was over and Shawn wasn’t where he normally was waiting for her that’s when she knew something was really wrong. Shawn always waited for her by the big tree outside the school. When she saw he wasn’t there she ran back inside to find his teacher and ask where he was. When the teacher told her that he had not been in class that day she didn’t even hear the teacher ask if anything was wrong. She quickly turned and ran out and headed home as fast as her legs would take her.

Arriving at home she saw Shawn talking with a man outside. Shawn saw her and told her to wait where she stood. This time she didn’t listen. She walked to him and hid behind him snaking her arms around his waist. He introduced her to the man he was speaking to but when the man took a knee to shake her hand she held on tighter to Shawn and hid her face in his back. Shawn tried to get her to say hello but she wasn’t listening. He apologized and carried on with the conversation they were having before she arrived. The man wasn’t there long. They shook hands and before the man left he gave his condolences. Samantha didn’t know what that meant at the time. It sounded familiar but she couldn’t remember why. When the man was gone she felt Shawn grab her by the wrists gently to pry himself free to move. She reluctantly let him go and he was able to kneel in front of her. He did his best to explain what was going on but all she could understand was that they were now alone. No parents. Shawn did what he could to arrange things for their father. It was a challenge but he managed.

It wasn’t long until they got a letter saying that the officials had gotten word on living relatives that were willing to take them in. Soon they would be leaving Ireland and heading to America to live with their fathers brother and his wife. It took many nights before their ship was set to sail of Shawn drawing pictures of what he had heard America looked like to convince Samantha that it wasn’t a scary place and that they would be fine.

He had been right but coming to America had been better than fine. Her Aunt Riona and Uncle Cillan were there at the docks waiting for them to arrive. They had flowers and warm smiles and hugs for them. They gushed over them about how happy they were that they were finally here. Aunt Rioan had flooded them with questions about their journey. It took Uncle Cllian to tell her to go easy on them that there would be plenty of time to share their adventures. Once they collected what little belongings they brought with them their new guardians took them to eat at the place that Aunt Riona worked and then home to settle in. Samantha had never seen an apartment building before. She excitedly pointed out to Shawn the details that caught her eye. Shawn smiled at his little sister, happy that she was happy.

They didn’t expect for each of them to have a room to themselves. While on the ship they had shared the bottom bunk in a room shared with another family heading for America. When Aunt Riona announced that the room they were standing in was Samantha her jaw dropped. The room that was now hers was bigger than the one she left behind in Ireland. She walked towards the bed and turned back to the doorway expecting to see Shawn but he wasn’t there. She ran out of the room clutching the hat he had given her calling out his name. He was standing outside of another room and with Uncle Cillian. He immediately stopped talking to his uncle and dropped to his knees and opened his arms for her to crash into. He hushed her and hugged her tight repeating that he was there and that he would never leave her.

Remembering those words almost made her cry in the hallway she was walking in. Her memories were interrupted by a hand grabbing hold of her shoulder to stop her from going further.

“Hold up, Sammy. You don’t even know where you are going,” Shawn chuckled but his laughter faded when he saw her face. “Samantha, what’s wrong?”

She turned her face away from him and wiped the tears that had fallen, “Don’t ever scare me like that again. And being compared to our Aunt and Uncle isn’t a bad thing, Shawn!” She had not intended her voice to get louder but it had.

Shawn was taken back by being scolded by his little sister. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m really sorry and of course being compared to them isn’t bad. I was just joking around.”

Samantha shrugged Shawn’s hand off her shoulder. “It wasn’t funny. You should know better.”

When she said that something clicked. He should have known better. Sam tended to freak out when someone just stares off into the distance. “You’re right, I should know better. Please accept my apology.”

She nodded her head and continued to walk as he followed to walk beside her. “I accept your apology. Now let’s get back to finding Wally. Your office floor is probably already stained by now.”

“Forget the floor. Look at me, Sam.”

She stopped and turned towards him but looked at her shoes.

“Samantha.”

She looked up at the sound of her name. When she did she saw her brother looking at her seriously and apologetically.

“I’m seriously sorry, Sam. I forgot that staring at nothing freaked you out. It won’t happen again I promise.”

“Oh yeah. You are so good at keeping promises.” The words came out before she could stop them.

Shawn scoffed, “What’s that’s supposed to mean?”

With her arms crossed over her chest she looked him in the eyes and said, “Forget it. It doesn’t matter.” She turned on her heels and hurried down the hall with Shawn calling after her. She didn’t know or see where she was going. It wasn’t until she collided into something that she stopped. Though it was someone. In front of her was a tall man with dark black hair and looking at her in frustration.

“Oh my gosh,” she exclaimed in a panic as she looked up at him and then to the floor where the things the man she collided with were scattered on the floor. She quickly crouched down and began to gather his things as she apologized frantically. Samantha haphazardly attempted to give the belonging to the man before her but dropped his pencil. Once again she bent down and stood up once she picked it. In an attempt to lighten the mood and to maybe get the man to smile she chuckled, “Here’s your pencil. You can write with it. You can… what else can you do with a pencil?”

Taking the pencil from her he snapped before storming away, “You can shove it down your throat.”

She repeated cheerily what he said without really knowing what he said, “You can shove it down your… WHAT?!?”

Just as he was walking away Shawn showed up and almost collided with the man storming off towards the stairway. “Oh Sammy. Hi there. I’m so sorry,” he stammered as he avoided crashing into him. Samantha turned her head in Shawn’s direction when she thought she heard her name but she realized he wasn’t talking to her.

Sammy waved Shawn’s words away and headed down the stairs to the music department leaving him to watch as he walked away. Samantha watched as her brother waved awkwardly as the man called Sammy ignored him.

Samantha tapped him on the shoulder snapping out of the trance he seemed to be under.

“Who was that?” She pointed in the direction of the stairs.

“Who was who?” He asked in a daze with a goofy smile on his face.

Samantha looked at him puzzled. She had seen that look on his face once before. He had been talking to one of his friends while he waited for her to get out of class. She watched as their conversation ended and his friend walked away. But before his friend left they shook hands. It was different then the normal handshake she had seen him give others like their dad, teachers, or other people they came across in the village. Their hands lingered and didn’t part until Shawn’s friend started walking and was out of reach. When she had made it to his side and asked about what she saw he brushed her questions away, took her hand, and they walked home together. It was never mentioned again.

“The man who told me to shove a pencil down my throat,” Samantha huffed. “That’s who!”

“He what?” Shawn asked, shocked. “”Oh Sam you must have not heard him right. Sammy wouldn’t-“

“His name is Sammy?” She questioned in disbelief.

“Yes, that was Sammy Lawrence,” Shawn informed her in an almost dreamy voice. “He’s the Music Director.”

“So that gives him the right to tell people to shove pencils down their throats?” She couldn’t believe her own brother was overlooking what Sammy had said to do.

“Samantha you must have not heard him properly. There’s so much noise it’s hard to hear other talk sometimes.” He started to walk away but Samantha stopped him.

“Shawn,” she began looking around the area they were standing in, “there’s no one around here. And you could probably hear a pin drop in this hallway.”

Shawn didn’t know what to say to her. He tried to step out of her way and go around her but every step he took she mirrored him.

“Come on, Sam, we gotta find Wally,” he told her, doing his best to avoid her eyes. He finally managed to get around her but he wasn’t quick enough. Samantha gently grabbed him by the arm stopping him in his tracks.

“You like him don’t you?” She asked in a whisper.

Shawn rapidly turned towards her and with a deer in headlights look he scoffed and tried to play it off as if what she said didn’t cause his heart to stop in fear.

“Of course I like him, Sam,’ he laughed trying to mask his nerves. “He’s uh kinda of a friend.”

Samantha watched as her brother tried to keep her from seeing the blush cross his face. He turned on his heels, shaking her grip from his arm, and hurried towards the stairway. She hurried after him. Looking around to make sure no one was around them she called to him as he made his way down the stairs, “You know that’s not what I mean, Shawn.”

He stopped and looked at her. Shawn didn’t want to have the conversation she was starting. Things were already strained between them. The situation was awkward and difficult with his Uncle Clillan and Aunt Riona. He didn’t want to risk that happening with his little sister.

“Samantha, let this go. Lets just go find Wally so we can clean up the ink and I can get you home.”

“Oh my gosh, you do like him.” She said in a hushed tone.

Shawn’s heart stopped. Samantha’s eyes told him that she wasn’t going to let this go no matter how much he wished she would. He stepped closer to her leaving little space between them as he whispered his plea to her, “Please, Samantha. I don’t want to talk about this with you. I can’t have you looking at me like a monster.” He was holding back tears, “Not now.”

“What are you talking about, Shawn?” Samantha asked, confused. Questions began to rush through her mind. How could she ever see her older brother, the one that raised and protected her, as a monster. “Why would you think I could ever see you as a monster? You are my hero, Shawn.”

Her words struck him. Putting more fear in him. The way she was looking at him, crystal blue eyes similar to his own and their mother’s, with concern and confusion at his words. He could clear things up. Tell her the whole truth about everything. He could tell his one and only little sister the truth about why he would spend so much time away from home when their mother was alive. Tell her that the bruises on his arms and face were not from fights at school but from their own father and what drove him to cause them. Explain how their Aunt Riona had suspicions but never said anything until one night he let his guard down and was caught by their Uncle Cillian looking out the window the moment he was saying goodbye to someone he had met while looking for a job. He had dismissed it at first but the arguing began and he couldn’t take it. He had had enough of that back in Ireland. He didn’t want to live like that anymore. But looking at his sister he realized that he was still living the way he didn’t want to be; living with secrets and lies. Shawn just couldn’t stand the thought of his sister looking at him the way his father did or how his Uncle and Aunt do now. It was costing him though. The secrets and lies are what have kept him away. As long as he kept some distance they weren’t going to tell her and staying away meant that he didn’t have to face that maybe she would react and see him like they did.

“Shawn?”

Her soft voice brought him out of his rambling mind. Samantha reached out and took his hand in hers. Her thumb made small circles on his hand bringing him fully back to the moment where they stood.

“Samantha, I guess the time to tell you everything is now,” he took a deep breath and released it. “Don’t call me your hero. I don’t deserve that title.”

“But you are my hero. You raised me when mom died and dad couldn’t handle things. Hell, you provided better than he ever could.” Shawn snorted as she continued. “You protected me from the bullies at school. You made coming to America not so scary. If those aren’t the makings of a hero then I don’t know what is, Shawn.” She gave her brother’s hand a firm squeeze and giggled with a smile.

Shawn felt like a fist was forming around his heart as he heard her basically sing his praises. He shook his head, “You are making this so much harder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great cliffhanger. My old signature trope. Thank you so much for reading! I think this story has one more part and then it will be ready for the little * on the AU Library post on tumblr (which has teasers of parts and updates on new parts and stories)! I hope you all enjoyed the ride! Light and Love!!!✨


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((⚠Trigger Warning⚠: mentions of family drama, death, abuse, and drinking. Please skip or read with caution. Your mental wellbeing is important.)))

"But before I tell you what needs to be said please know this Samantha..."

She squeezed his hand again letting him know that she was listening.

"I love you, Samantha. I regret nothing I did to make sure you were safe and happy. We could have stayed in Ireland and hopped from place to place but coming here was the best thing for you even if it meant I couldn't be the one to hold responsibility for you. I knew that Uncle Cillian and Aunt Riona would take great care of you and treat you right."

The grip she had on his hand was slipping. The look on her face was starting to show fear and he knew why.

"Sam, it's not what you are thinking. I didn't have us move here so I didn't have to deal with you anymore. I love you, Sam."

She sighed in relief.

"I love you so much that the thought of you hating me terrifies me to my core." It was his turn to squeeze her hand and she smiled.

"There is no way I could ever hate you. Sure, I've been mad at you before but it's never lasted."

"So you're telling me that you don't hate me for keeping my distance from you? For never coming to visit you? For drinking?"

"No,"she said flatly as she shrugged her shoulders.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Samantha sighed heavily, "Okay, at first I was really mad but I didn't hate you. Then I was just really sad and thought maybe I had done something but after time I let that idea go. I figured that if I had done something you would have told me or Aunt Riona or Uncle Cillian would have told me after my constant questions of why you were never around. As for the drinking," she sighed sadly, "I just worry about you."

He knew why she worried. She was young when it happened but she knew it was the drinking that took their father to his grave. She didn't want his fate to be like their father's but he had things under control.

'Sure you do,' a Voice echoed from the back of his mind.

He mentally scolded the voice away.

"I stayed away to protect what little relationship we could have," Shawn's voice was starting to break. The overwhelming feelings of fear were getting the best of him. A voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him that there was still time to make up another lie but he didn't want to lie anymore. Not to the person he loved most even if it did cost him her love in return.

"Could have?" She repeated.

Shawn nodded. "What has Uncle Cillan or Aunt Riona said to you about my moving out when you ask?"

"That you chose a different path," Samantha rolled her eyes as she attempted to mimic her Aunt's voice. "If they bothered to tell me anything at all. They are always so vague when I ask questions."

"A different path," Shawn couldn't help but laugh a little. "That's a very 'them' type of line but in a way they are right. I am on a different path; one that no one seems to approve of or accept."

Shawn looked behind her to see if anyone was coming down the stairs then behind him. Once he was sure everything was clear he cleared his throat and locked eyes with his younger sister. The voice that screamed at him to make up a lie was back but he pushed the voice away. He needed to do this to not just set himself free but also his sister Samantha. He couldn't keep her trapped in this limbo of unanswered questions. If she didn't like the answers she got he was more than willing to let her go no matter how much it hurt him.

He wanted to keep his eyes on hers but he couldn't; he didn't want to see the way she looked at him after he told her his secret.

"Shawn," her voice broke the silence that he hadn't noticed was going on longer than he intended. "Talk to me."

Shawn took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "Samantha, when you said that I liked Sammy you were correct. I do like him." His heart was beating rapidly as he waited for her to say something.

"So," she paused and looked for his eyes but he was looking down towards the steps they were standing on. "You like guys?"

She watched as Shawn nodded as he continued to stare at his feet.

"Is this new?" She in some light knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him.

He shook his head no.

"Shawn, talk to me." She emphasized the word 'talk'.

He let out a cough, "No, it's not new. My earliest memory of liking boys is the first day of school. I walked into class and the dark haired boy that I sat next to made me speechless. Which was new. I was always so talkative. Mother used to say that the day I stopped talking is the day hell would freeze over." He laughed at the memory of his mother and Samantha laughed along with him. She didn't have many memories of their mother and enjoyed hearing things about her.

"That was also the day I learned that liking boys wasn't approved. At least not in our home."

She wanted to ask what he meant by that but held her tongue. Samantha waited for Shawn to continue patiently. She could practically hear his heart beating out of his chest. A part of her wanted to reach out and hug him but she didn't want to freak him out with any sudden movement.

"Father heard me telling mom about the dark haired boy in class. It must have been the way I sounded while I was telling her because the next thing I knew I was being yanked out of the chair I was sitting on, mother was shouting at him to stop, and I was pleading with him to let me go because he was hurting me."

Samantha could hear the hurt in his voice as he recalled that memory. She watched as he looked down at his arm as if he could still feel their fathers grip still holding on to him. She knew her father wasn't the nicest person. She had heard him and Shawn shouting but she never knew that he had laid hands on her brother, especially at such a young age. Tears were stinging the back of her eyes, her heart breaking for him but she didn't want to take the focus away from what he was feeling so she did her best to keep them from falling.

"I was so terrified. I had no idea what I had done to make him so angry. All I had done was talk about the boy in class." He wiped at his eyes to keep the tears from escaping, "Mother managed to get him to let go and pushed him out the door. She rushed me to my room and told me to never again talk about another boy in that manner. My head was spinning, my arm was throbbing, and I didn't understand. It wasn't until I was a little older and I started to listen to whisperings around the village and in our home that there was a term for people like me and that it wasn't a good thing. But I couldn't change who I was. I didn't want to. Of course it was hard and terrifying but the feelings I would get from sitting with a boy under a tree, sitting next to them in class, listening to them talk about anything and everything; I didn't want to let that go," Shawn said as he smiled weakly. "It came at a price. The yelling and threats got worse every time I got caught. But I learned how to sneak around and hide. I didn't feel good about it but it was for the best. Then mother died. That only line of defense was gone and priorities changed. Of course I made time for myself but you were always my main focus."

Samantha was about to open her mouth to say something but Shawn raised a finger to stop her. "I don't regret anything, Samantha. I chose you and I will always choose you. Besides, I made time for myself. Was it a lot? Of course not but like I said I don't regret my choices. You needed me. Then we came here. You didn't need me much when we arrived in America to live with Uncle Cillian and Aunt Riona. It stung at first and maybe that's why I let my guard down. I don't know but Uncle Cillian did catch me. Timing was never on my side."

"What happened? He didn't hurt you did he?" Samantha asked in a panic.

Shawn shook his head, "Not physically at least. He and father have similar voices when they yell. Have you noticed?" He asked. Samantha nodded. She had. The first time she had really heard him yell was one evening when Shawn had returned home late. "When he first yelled at me I could have sworn it was father back from the dead. I think that's what scared me more in that moment. Then he threatened to tell you and I wasn't ready for you to know and judge me. Up until that point everyone that knew didn't approve and looked at me like such a disgrace. I didn't want my little sister to see me that way. The thought alone broke my heart. So instead we made a deal."

"I don't like the sound of you and Uncle Cillian making a deal."

Shawn couldn't help but chuckle. "It wasn't the best deal I've ever made. But at the time I was so panicked I was willing to agree to anything and he knew that."

"Wha-what was the deal you made?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, if i was going to continue my heathenish lifestyle I wasn't allowed to live under their roof. Also as long as I kept my distance and interactions with you were both limited and supervised they wouldn't tell you about me."

Everything was clicking into place. The vague answers. The way they would avoid talking about him and how they never let her spend time with him alone. "I can't believe he would make you agree to something like that! I have my own mind! I should have been allowed to make up my own decisions on this matter." Her blood was boiling and causing her to raise her voice.

"Shh," Shawn looked up the stairway and then behind him. "Please keep your voice down. I'm not ashamed of who I am but I'm not ready to announce it to the studio yet. It's not really safe. Not everyone is willing to accept there are others out there that are different."

It was after what he said that he realized that Samantha wasn't running away from him.

"Samantha."

The way her name sounded worried her. "Yes, Shawn?"

"You don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "You are who you are, the person who you are attracted to doesn't change anything. You are still my big brother and I love you." 

Shawn's heart was overwhelmed as he sighed with relief. He never thought he would hear someone say those words to him. Every fear he had about Samantha hating and rejecting him melted away.

A blush spread across Samantha's face as she motioned her brother to get closer so she could whisper something in his ear. "And if I'm being completely honest I think girls are kinda nice. Ya know, in the same way boys are." She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and moved one step up.

Her words were soft and rushed but he understood her. He knew it must have taken her a lot of courage to say that and he was grateful that she was willing to share with him. He took both her hands in his and brought them up to his lips and kissed them lightly.

"Your secret is safe with me, little sister."

She smiled, "Thank you, big brother."

They stood in the stairway for a moment but they both knew sooner or later someone was going to use the stairs for what they were intended for.

"We best get out of the stairway and get back to looking for Wally," Shawn laughed as he held on to one of her hands and led her down the stairs.

"Oh that's right! Your floor! It's probably ruined by now."

"Don't worry about it. The whole studio is stained with ink. My office floor now matches the rest of the studio. But we still should let Wally know otherwise he might flip out when he comes by to empty the wastebasket."

Together the two went in search of Wally Franks. They quickly found him and informed him of the incident in his office.

With a sigh of frustration he reached into his pocket and came out empty handed. Reaching into his other pocket the results were the same. His face grew red as he shouted out, "That's it! All yous can just clean up your own mess! I'm outta here!"

Wally stormed away leaving Shawn and Samantha watching.

"Did he lose his keys?" Samantha asked, pointing in the direction that Wally went.

Shawn nodded.

"And in a way blamed us?"

Shawn nodded again, "Yup. It's fine. He loses his keys all the time. They show up eventually." He tapped her shoulder and gestured for her to follow him. "Let's just find some towels in the break room and we'll clean up what hasn't dried. A few stains isn't going to hurt the floor."

Samantha nodded and followed her brother to the break room. On their way Shawn was stopped by a few employees and he introduced her. Each one wished her luck on receiving the internship as they said their goodbyes and carried on their way.

"So...," Samantha started as the two made their way to Shawn's office with towels in hand. Shawn looked her way with a raised eyebrow. "Sammy?"

Shawn almost stumbled as she said his name. She laughed as he tried to make it seem like he hadn't almost fallen over at the sound of the Music Directors name. Clearing his throat he asked, "What about him?"

"Is he...," she took a moment to find the right words. "Like you?" She asked in a soft whisper.

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Sam. It's not something people advertise. Like I said it's not really safe. People tend to get scared and react in not so great ways."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

She didn't even get her full sentence out before he started laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Samantha. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just no one really 'talks' to Sammy. Jack does, he's the studio's best Lyricists, and of course so does Joey but everyone else kind of steers clear of him."

"Then how do you know you like him if you've never really spoken to him?"

She watched as her brother looked away from her to look at the walls of the hallway they were walking.

"Shawn?" She stopped walking and waited for his reply but he kept walking forward down the hall. "Shawn Flynn."

He stopped in his tracks and stood in the middle of the hallway. His shoulder sank in defeat as he turned on his heels to face her with a dopy look on his face. "You should hear him play music, Samantha."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion as her brother continued to talk about Sammy.

"They way he holds that white violin of his," he looked down at his hands, stained with ink. He wished Sammy or someone like Sammy would hold him in such a way. "The music he makes...," he looked towards her. "It's beautiful."

Samantha could hear the words he wanted to say. The ones he was afraid to say out loud. Her heart hurt for him. Sure she somewhat knew what it was like to have a secret you couldn't tell but hers didn't have such a scary price to pay. She still was able to be wooed by others and be flattered. She could even hold the hands of a girl she fancied and say it was because someone was following them. Either way she wasn't denied human contact. Her brother on the other hand had to hide in fear of being cast aside or hurt.

She walked towards him and was about to reach to place her hand on his shoulder but he quickly moved out of her reach. With hands raised he told her, "Come on, let's get things cleaned up so we can get something to eat before I take you home. I'm starving." He walked backwards for a while until he saw that she was following him. 

Samantha knew what he was doing. He was avoiding talking about how he was feeling. Shawn did that at times. She remembered when they were back in Ireland and their mother had just passed. She hadn't seen him cry. One night after they buried her she crawled into his bed and asked if he was okay. He had put on such a brave face but she knew that he was sad. She had wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling close to him and whispered that if he needed to cry that he could cry. She recalled him holding on to her and kissing the top of her head before wrapping his arms securely around her to scoop her up and taking her back to her own bed. That's just how her brother was. Even now, she saw him wanting to break, wanting to talk but not letting himself. She sighed and followed after him. He had opened up about one thing that was a small victory. Maybe one day he will let himself completely open up and stop holding things inside. Even if it's just with her.

Singing she followed her brother to help clean up what they could of his office floor. It was definitely stained but there wasn't much they could do about it.

"When Wally calms down and I see him again I'll ask if there's anything that can be done. I doubt it, given the state of the rest of the studio, but it never hurts to ask."

"If you are asking that man that had a fit and stormed out it might," She said, making Shawn laugh.

"It'll be fine. Come on," he held out his hand for her to take. "Let's get some food. You must be starving. We basically walked through the entire studio."

She looked down at her shoes. Aunt Riona wanted her to wear the shoes she usually wore on the rare occasions that they went to mass. Normally she worked at the deli on Sundays and Uncle Cillian wasn't one to go without her. Thankfully she managed to convince her Aunt to let her wear her sneakers. She had to promise to clean them up and get new laces but they were a better, more comfortable, choice. "Comfortable shoes help," she smiled at her brother.

"Smart," Shawn chuckled.

He walked over to the coatrack he had in his office and grabbed his messenger bag. When he slung it over Samantha heard what sounded like a bottle hitting something in his bag. She was about to ask what was in his bag when he beat her to it.

"What are you in the mood for? There's a really great diner not far from here and a great Irish pub if you are in the mood for a little taste of home."

"A pub?"

He turned to look her way, "Yeah, it's very good. Doesn't come close to mothers cooking but it's good in a pinch."

"Am I allowed in a pub? I'm only seventeen. That may be legal in Ireland but not here in the states."

Shawn looked at her stunned. "Wow," he said, sounding somewhat breathless. "Seventeen. Are you really seventeen now?"

Samantha nodded, her bangs falling over her eye hiding the tiniest sign of sadness at the time that had been lost. "Time really does go by quickly."

"It seems like only yesterday you were holding my hand as we boarded the ship to come here. You were what... nine? Ten?"

"I had just turned ten. Isn't that why you got me the hat?" She flicked the brim of the flat cap she was wearing.

He took a moment to recall the memories of that time. He chuckled, "Yes it was, that and to be your good luck charm. Having a piece of the motherland is always lucky to have on you."

"That's what you told me that day," she stepped closer to him and reached for his hand. "It's hard to believe we've been in America for seven years."

"I really am sorry that I've been so distant for most of those seven years. I promise to make it up to you in some way."

"Just be here." She squeezed his hand tightly. He nodded that he understood what she meant.

"I will be, Samantha." he squeezed her hand and she laughed. "So, diner or pub? You pick."

"Diner," she proclaimed as she pulled him out of the office and down the hall.

"Alright, lets go." He just managed to close the door behind them before she was too far for him to do so.

The two made it out of the studio and walked holding hands to the diner. Samantha asked questions about the studio and other employees. She told him how she had met Miles. Shawn almost spat out his drink when she told him that their meeting had really been them colliding together.

"Sounds like Miles," he laughed as he wiped at his mouth. "Good kid. They pretty much run the delivery room at this point."

Samantha took another small bite of her food as she nodded and changed the subject as a twang of jealousy blooms. She liked Miles, or so she thought they did only speak for a moment, and she didn't want to hold the fact that they spent more time with her brother then she did against them. The diner was small, cozy, and busy. When she had taken her first bite she realized why. The thought of coming for lunch with coworkers passed through her mind but she pushes them away.

Thankfully Shawn doesn't noticed; too occupied with his meal.

As they finish up Shawn reaches for his wallet.

"Oh! Let me pay please," she pleas as she tries to pull out her coin purse from her bag before Shawn can pull out his wallet.

Shawn looks at her sternly as he pulls out the money to pay the ticket and tip the waitress. "Samantha, save your money. I've got it." He laid the money down on the table for the bill as well as the tip for the lovely waitress and slipped out of the booth. "Come on, let's get you home."

She wanted to say something against his words but she held back and mimicked her way out of the booth. As she's about to stand she sees that Shawn has extended his hand for her to take. With a warm smile she took his hand and he helped her up. Together they walked to the bus stop. She knew it was silly for her brother to ride a bus that would take to the other side of town, far from where his own apartment was, but she wanted more time with him.

Waiting for the bus at the bus stop Samantha flooded Shawn with information. Telling him anything and everything. He smiled as she told him about how waiting for the bus was one of her favorite things to do. He found it odd but her explanation cleared things up. Samantha liked watching people and how they interacted. She told him that it helped her with her writing. He could understand. When one of his personal projects gave him trouble or he felt like he had no inspiration sitting on the floor and looking out the window watching the on goings below helped clear his mind, refocus, and allow his mind to get new ideas.

The bus coming to a stop in front of them put a pause on their conversation. Together they boarded the bus and soon the buildings began to pass them by. Samantha pointed out her school and told him about the teachers she admired.

"Have a lot of friends?" Shawn asked?

Samantha looked out the window as she answered him, "Not really. I'm not much for socializing."

Shawn was about to make a comment but she turned to him and smiled. "But I do have some friends, don't worry big brother.

Her smile warmed his heart but he still worried about her. 'Hopefully she will get the internship and she'll be able to make friends with some of the younger employees and interns,' he thought to himself.

The bus trip didn't feel as long as it did when she was heading to the studio. She wished it had lasted longer but before she knew it the bus stop near the apartment building she lived in was in view. Shawn could feel the disappointment she was feeling and to say that he too didn't feel the same would have been a lie. But he knew that if she didn't get back to the apartment soon their aunt and uncle would start to worry and he didn't want Samantha in trouble.

Walking down the sidewalk memories of sitting on the stoop to their building watching Samantha play hopscotch or jump rope and he doodled on a scrap of paper flashed in his mind. Samantha must have seen him smile because she pointed it out and asked what he was thinking about. He was going to answer her when he heard shouting coming from behind them. 

"HEY!" The voice shouted. "SAM IS THAT YOU?!?"

Samantha stopped walking and turned towards where the voice was coming from. Shawn heard her sigh, "Not this again." She then looked at her brother apologetically. "Sorry about this; might wanna cover your ears for a second." She mimed what she said raising her hands to hover over her ears.

"Wha-," was all he was able to make out when Samantha started shouting back at the person rushing towards them from down the block. He raised his hands to cover his ears. It barely muffled her shouting.

"YES ITS ME, TIM! STOP RUNNING! IM WAITING FOR YOU!"

Shawn had heard her scream before when she was surprised or frightened but her shouting was much louder. He had never realized how powerful and loud her voice could get.

Once he was sure that she had stopped shouting he lowered his hands and laughed. "Wow, you are...," he tried to find a word that isn't harsh.

"Loud. Yeah, I know." She laughed as she continued to watch the boy, still calling out her name, get closer and closer. "That's my friend, Tim. He lives in the same apartment building. We also go to school together."

"Oh," he said suspiciously. "A friend you say."

Samantha nudged him playfully as she rolled her eyes, "Yes, Shawn. He's my friend." She made sure to emphasize the word friend. Tim was nice but he wasn't her type.

Out of breath Tim finally reached them.

"I don't get why you do this every time you see me on the sidewalk," she said as she shook her head and chuckled. "You could just get my attention and walk. You know I'll wait for you."

"Then it wouldn't be as fun," he said catching his breath.

"You are crazy."

Tim, finally able to breathe without sounding like his lungs are about to explode, notices that Samantha is not standing alone. Bluntly he asks and points, "Who is this?"

Shawn stares at Tim and looks down to his hand, his pointed finger was way too closer for his liking. Casually Shawn pushes his hand away, "I think the better question is who the hell are you to be shouting her name from down the street, kid." Shawn was looking at Tim with no emotions on his face. Samantha couldn't help but laugh as she saw Tim's face drain of color.

Tim looked at her confused as he tried to form a complete sentence.

Shawn couldn't keep a straight face long. Watching the poor boy before him stammer on as he tried to explain as well as apologize. 

In between bursts of laughter Samantha introduced Shawn. "It's alright, Tim. This is my older brother, Shawn. I've told you about him."

"Your brother," Tim repeated stunned.

Samantha needed as she attempted to control her laughter. Shawn extended his hand out to Tim, "Hey there, Tim. Nice to meet ya, lad."

Hesitantly Tim shook Shawn's hand. "Nice to meet you too. Sam has told me a lot about you. You work at Joey Drew Studio's, huh?"

"That's right. I work in the Heavenly Toy's Department."

"Gonna help your sister get the internship?" Tim winked.

"Tim! Oh my gosh!" She playfully shoved Tim and he stumbled backwards and laughed raising his hands to black Samantha.

Shawn laughed as he watched his little sister swat at her friend. "I don't need to intervene. Sam's the best writer I know." He reached for Samantha's arm and pulled her to him so he could wrap his arms around her in an embrace. "And if she doesn't that just means there's something better for her somewhere else." He kissed her check and blew a raspberry causing her to wiggle herself out of his arms as she giggled.

"Shawn, stop," she wiped at her cheek and wrinkled her nose at her brother. 

Tim laughed as he watched Samantha turn her playful swatting towards her brother. From the corner of her eye she saw him stop laughing and turn to look behind him. A girl she didn't recognize was walking towards them. Time waved at her and she picked up her pace and stood by his side.

"This is Gizzy," Tim introduced the girl beside him as she waved. Her long brown hair pulled to fall over her shoulder tied with a blue ribbon. "She works at the same store I started at today. The one down the street. I'm walking her home. She lives in the same apartment building as we do."

"You are walking her home and you ran down the sidewalk like a crazy person, shouting at me, leaving her behind to walk alone? What a gentleman."

A giggle escaped Gizzy. Tim blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "Habit, Sam."

Samantha didn't say anything back. She introduced herself and Shawn and after a few back and forth Tim waved goodbye as he linked arms with Gizzy and the two of them walked ahead.

Samantha watched for a moment noticing that they were a lot closer to the apartment then she had realized.

"Strange kid," Shawn commented, breaking the silence between them.

Samantha nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, but he's a good guy."

Shawn reached into his pocket and pulled out the pocket watch she had seen him with as far back as she could remember. "Better get you home."

She heard him but wished that he would stop looking at the time and reminding her that soon he'd be getting back on a bus and going in a different direction away from her.

"Come on, Samantha." He started walking towards the apartment building but she remained where she stood. He looked back and sighed. Slowly he approached her and took her hand in his. With his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled something out that she couldn't see.

Gently he turned her hand so that her palm would face up. Still closed he placed his fist on top of her palm. He opened his fist and she felt something cool fall into her hand. He closed her hand before pulling away. Whatever was in her hand was small and had sharp points and edges. When he did pull away and let go of her hand she opened her hand to see a copper colored key. She looked up at her brother, "What's this for?"

"To open a door, silly," Shawn chuckled.

"Shawn..."

"It's a key to my apartment. Things will be different, Samantha. I promised you and this is one promise I am determined to keep."

Samantha closed her fist around the key tightly and smiled at her brother and nodded. Putting his arm around her they walked the short way to the apartment building stoop.

Shawn watched as his little sister walked up the steps. She was about to open the door but let go of the handle and ran down the step and flung herself at Shawn. He caught her and they spun into a hug. She kissed his cheek and thanked him again for the afternoon and for dinner. With a final wave she rushed through the door leaving Shawn to head home.

Running up the stairs two at a time she made it to the third floor. Walking down the hall she searched her bag for the apartment key. She made a mental note to get a proper key ring so she could keep both of the keys she had together. Finding it she fumbled with the doorknob opening it and making her way inside. She was greeted with the scent of bread baking which could only mean that her Aunt Riona was making some kind of soup so dinner. Even though she had already eaten she would still sit with her Aunt and Uncle at the dinner table and nibble at some bread and take a small potion of whatever soup her aunt had made.

"I'm home!" She called out as she made her way to her room to put her bag and hat away.

"Welcome home, Sam!" Her aunt called back. "I'm in the kitchen!"

Samantha laughed. Her Aunt was always in the kitchen when she came home from work. Samantha didn't get how she could spend all day cooking at the deli then come home and cook some more. But she never complained. The smile that she had on her face while cooking at work and at home was one and the same.

Soon her Uncle would be coming through the door and he would put his hat on the hall tree and head to the kitchen, sit in his chair, and her aunt would flutter this way, give him a kiss and go right back to fixing up supper. They would chat and catch up on how their day was. She wondered if there was a time her parents were like that. She was too young to have any proper memories and asking Shawn always seemed to make him sad. She dismissed her thoughts and walked to the kitchen to see her aunt pulling a loaf pan out of the oven. Her Aunt Riona placed the pan on the counter near her. When she turned she saw Samantha she pulled her oven mitts off and went to hug her niece.

Samantha welcomed the hug. The sound of the door opening interrupted them. "We are in here, love!"

Soon her uncle was making his way to his seat and like a perfectly practiced dance they did what they always did. Except instead of going straight back to cooking she stood behind her uncle and smiled as she told Samantha she had missed a phone call and that she needed to call the number that was written by the phone back. She didn't even get a chance to ask any question about it; after informing her her aunt went back to her routine.

Walking to the other room where the phone was she could hear her Aunt and Uncle talking. The apartment only had one phone and it was on a round side table that had a frilly knitted doily under the phone. Next to the phone was a pen and notepad. She picked up the notepad and looked at the number her Aunt had scribbled down. It wasn't one she recognized. Picking up the receiver she spun the dial and called the number. Soon a perky voice answered.

"Joey Drew Studio. This is Barbara, how can I help you?"

Samantha's heart stopped.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello," she managed to finally say. "This is Samantha Flynn, I was left this number to call back. I missed a call earlier." She did her best to keep her voice level as her heart raced.

"Oh yes, Miss Flynn, thank you for calling back. I was calling to say that the writing department here at Joey Drew Studios would like to offer you the internship spot. Both the writing director and his assistant were very impressed with your writing and would love to have you joining them in the writing department."

Samantha couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Miss Flynn? Hello? Can you hear me?"

"YES!" She said way too loud. "I mean," she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Yes, I would love to accept the internship at the writing department."

"Wonderful! You will start next week. You will be receiving a letter in the mail in a few days with further instructions and forms you will have to bring in on your first day."

"Of course."

"Alright then, welcome to the Joey Drew Studios team, Miss Flynn. We will see you next week."

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed just before the line disconnected. She quickly placed the phone receiver down and raced to the kitchen shouting, "I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT THE INTERNSHIP!!"

A shrike and a loud clang of something hitting the counter was heard from the kitchen. The next thing she knew her Aunt Riona was rushing towards her with her Uncle Cillian closed behind. Her Aunt collided with her first with her Uncle wrapping them both in his arms. They continue to repeat how proud they were of her and how they knew she would get the internship. The happiness continued through dinner and well into her sliding into bed for the night.

Laying in her bed she couldn't help but think of how it would be to work at the studio. She knew that she was just an intern but the possibility for other opportunities were there she just knew it. Plus she would have more opportunities to spend with her brother and restore and better their relationship.

Things were really going to change and she was more than ready for them to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!  
> I hope you enjoyed 'Another Flynn' and don't worry this isn't the last of the Flynn Siblings. There's more of them to come.   
> And if you have made it here from my tumblr: HI!! WECLOME TO MY AO3. Sorry about this but it was just easier to link you here.   
> And to those that might be confused about that note: I had to link to this final part because tumblr (where I also post and do sneak peeks) has a limit of boxes or words. I DONT KNOW! ITS DUMB. So here we are.   
> Anyways hope you all enjoyed this story and again thank you for reading!   
> ANOTHER THING! If you want visuals of Samantha, Shawn, Miles, or any of the character in this AU series (Including Dark) check out TikTok. I'm GlitchyFrills on all social media.   
> LIGHT AND GOOD VIBES!  
> ~Glitchy✨


End file.
